Emma Night
Emma Night was a British spy working for MI5 and later becoming M. History Emma is the daughter of industrialist John Night, and the goddaughter of Hugo Drummond. At a very young age, she was sent to the Cliff House boarding school for girls during the Big Brother government where she was trained as a spy. She became friends with several of her fellow students and helped in exposing their P.E. teacher Miss Klebb as an enemy spy. Her father was secretly murdered because his industry was competing against the United States over contract rights in supplying a United Nations intelligence department. In 1958 she was teamed up with Drummond and Jimmy Bond to track down Allan Quatermain and Mina Murray, who had stolen the Black Dossier from MI5. The chase took them from Londen to Scotland, where the two escaped with help of the Galley-Wag, but not before revealing to Drummond that it was Jimmy who had killed John Night. Jimmy killed Drummond as well to prevent him from telling this to Emma, and told Emma Allan and Mina had killed him, offering consolation for her. Emma soon became a feminist heroine, a master of martial arts and a formidable fencer. A certified genius, she specialized in chemistry and other sciences. Her husband, Peter Peel, was a pilot whose plane disappeared over the Amazonian forest. In 2009, now an old woman, Emma Night had become the new M. By this time she had learned the truth about her father's and godfather's deaths from disenchanted CIA operative Michael Westin. This motivated her to re-evaluate the League and discover that they were in fact the heroes. She was contacted by Orlando who needed to find Mina, who had been missing for 40 years. In return for the location of the Pool of Fire that grants all who bathe in it immortality, she had Mina tracked down in a lunatic asylum. She also told Orlando she was keeping the aging Bond alive as long as possible, despite the fact that he was in great agony from several diseases. After the battle with the Antichrist was over, Emma resigned from MI5 and, along with two other former agents, she helped move the body of Allan Quatermain, who had been killed during the battle, to Africa to be buried. Along with Mina and Orlando, she travelled to Kor and entered the Pool of Fire. Her youth now restored, she led the trio to Nacumera and helped hijack an Aquanaut security patrol submarine. Arriving at Lincoln Island, she learned that her friends Cathy, Patsy and Tarsy had "committed suicide" after interrogation by MI5. Vowing revenge on the new M, James Bond, Emma travelled with Orlando to London, where they met Satin Astro and Marsman at the Star Chamber. Orlando and Emma recruited Jason King and the Moneypennies in their unsuccessful attempts to assassinate Bond, and were evacuated back to Lincoln Island when London was overrun by werewolves and Spring-Heeled Jacks. She left Earth along with the other heroes on the Nautilus VIII and killed a stowaway Bond when he confronted her shortly before the wedding of Captain Universe and Electro Girl. Emma was last seen at the Universarium in 2149, signing an autograph for Lara Croft. Source material Emma Night is a thinly-veiled version of Emma Peel (maiden name Emma Knight) from the British television series The Avengers. The old Emma seen in 2009 greatly resembles Judi Dench's M from the James Bond films. Category:Individuals Category:Females Category:Villains Category:British Category:MI5 Category:Characters Category:Immortals